


leap | ☄

by AlienOikawa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Crying, Deaf Character, Disability, Fluff and Angst, Hinata Shouyou & Yamaguchi Tadashi Friendship, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Made Myself Cry, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Karasuno, Karasuno Family, M/M, Multi, Oblivious Hinata Shouyou, Please Don't Kill Me, Sad, Sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 06:39:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16592771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlienOikawa/pseuds/AlienOikawa
Summary: kageyama tobios life was a typical one, decent grades, good friends, a nice life ahead of him, and nothing unpredictable.That is until a orange haired boy with way too much energy and determination to play volleyball comes around.One problem. He's deaf.| a kagehina fanfic where hinata's deaf, everyone hugs too much and background relationships thrive. |





	leap | ☄

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this fanfic is inspired by 'a silent voice' although it's not really like it at the same time? 
> 
> Anyway, I just wanna let you know that I'm no grammar master or anything near that so if I make a mistake please point it out to me! Any help is appreciated.
> 
> Also I won't explicitly say which character's pov it is in the moment since I'm sure yall are smart enough to figure it out yourself. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy! Comment your thoughts and opinions! I'll be happy to respond :)

my life is pretty normal. Stable, I guess I should say? Since no one's life is truly 'normal'. I have an average home life. I do fairly well in school. I have a couple friends, and I'm in a volleyball club. 

In fact, I'm a tad above average due to my skills in said volleyball club. Being a master setter, at least that's what I'm told? And I'm absolutely inclined to believe it. After all, confidence is key. 

'Course I've had a couple things go wrong in my life, but that shit kinda just happens to everybody, right? Nothing new. But, one day that changed for me. I'm not sure if it was for worse or for better, but I can't rewrite my past, nor would I try. 

This is a story about how the life of me, Kageyama Tobio, got flipped upside-down by a orange haired fluff ball. And honestly? 'Wouldn't change that for the world.

 

___

 

it was the middle of the school year. We were all getting ready for class, notebooks out, pencils, all that jazz. I heard yamachi talking to tsuki 'bout a new student, so naturally, I chimed in. "New student?" I popped in calmly. Yamachi was a bit startled, for some reason. Guess he didn't expect me to care? Whatever. 

"O-oh! Yeah! I overheard that there was a new student, anyway. Wonder who it could be!" He beamed. "Does it really matter? 'Just a new student." Tsuki stated.  He was right. It doesn't truly matter. But it's always a curious thing, you typically wonder why they join in the middle of a school year. Sometimes it's bullying, or just moving districts. Or even countries sometimes. 

"Well you never know! It could be someone interesting." Yamachi also stated. Is he reading my mind or something? Before I could add to the conversation, the teacher walked in. Everyone sat down respectfully. Through the heads I could see a shimmer of orange behind the teacher. 

"Good morning class. Today we have a new student. Please, introduce yourself." He seemed to have tapped on the boys' shoulder. He flinched slightly before coming out from behind him. He was a shorty. Bright bouncy hair and light brown eyes. Other than the hair, he looked pretty average.

A short moment passed before he began to shuffle through his belongings in his backpack. What was he doing? The boy proceeded to grab a notebook. Swiftly, he held it to his chest. He flipped it open, going to a specific page.

'My name's Hinata Shoyou.' It read

The class looked at him strangely. 'why not just say it?' Was what everyone was probably thinking at that moment. He scanned the room then continued, flipping to another page.

'I look foward to getting to know you all through this notebook!' It continues 

Before I could really react, he flipped to the next page. And that page is what made the most sense out of all this. And shocked everyone a bit. Although it shouldn't have. 

'I am deaf'

Everyone was whispering to themselves. It wasn't normal to have a deaf person as a classmate, at least not that normal. So people were obviously shocked. I wasn't that shocked actually, but now I was curious about him. He moved to go to his seat, which happened to be right in front of me. Great, now I'll have to deal with people flocking around me to see this dude, Hinata? Right? 

 

___

 

As expected. People came to see Hinata. They wrote some notes in his notebook, a simple form of communication. A few of the students knew sign language and began to talk with him as well. He smiled practically the whole time. A happy guy, I guess. After a bit they began to leave the dude alone. He looked tired. But continued to wear that dorky smile. 

After a minute of studying him, I noticed his notes were a bit jumbled up. And not a lot of the subject was written down. Which I guess, made sense. He was deaf- listening to the teacher was a chore. Because he really couldn't. He has to rely solely on the black board. Shit, i actually feel pretty bad for him. 

After debating with myself a bit- I lightly tapped his shoulder. He bounced- whipping his head around. How much energy does this dude have? I pushed the thought aside. I tapped on the notebook next  
(The one he's letting everyone write in.) He understood what I meant and handed me the notebook, he then watched patiently to see what I'd write. 

I wrote neatly, probably because I wanted to seem sorta intelligent? Or maybe because of my need to do exceptionally well. I finished rather fast, handing it back to him. He grabbed it back gently, and studied the page. 'You seem to be having some trouble with your notes. Would you like to copy mine?' His face lit up, he turned his head to me and nodded cheerfully. I handed him my notebook.

He wrote it down pretty fast. I was gonna tell him to just give it to me later but he already had it all down under 5 minutes. I was hella impressed. Though it should be expected because that's one of his only forms of communication. He handed it back to me. He signed thank you but of course I wouldn't have been able to tell if it wasn't for him mouthing the words. 

I just nodded in response. He seemed to be a pretty chill guy. Well, other than the energetic vibe he has. Isn't a bad thing though. We had a lot of the same classes so I found myself staring at him most of the day. He was rather peculiar. I really wanted to have more interactions with him, which was uncommon for me to say the least. 

___

 

I hurried my ass to the gym, didn't wanna be late for practice. When I got there everyone was doing warmups and spiking before practice began. I noticed yamachi, suga and nishinoya talking. So I went over to talk with them. "Hey Kageyama!" Suga greeted happily. "So we heard from Yamachi that you got a deaf kid in your class! What's he like? Did you get to talk with him?" Nishinoya seemed pretty interested. "Well, he seems fairly nice. He's got a bounce in his step- that's for sure."

Yamachi chimed in "I got to talk to him a bit- he's super friendly. I really hope we can be friends!" He smiles. "He sounds nice. Maybe you can introduce us some time" suga suggests. "We probably should wait till he gets comfortable he first though, don't wanna overwhelm him." He adds. "Yeah you got a point there." Nishinoya agrees.

 Coach Ukai calls us all over and practice begins. Throughout practice I continue to think about Hinata. I'm sure I'll get to see more of him- we have then same classes. And I'm sure I'd probably have to help him with notes again. 

Little did I know, I'd be seeing a lot more of Hinata than I thought I would.


End file.
